Daddy Dearest
by Slybrat
Summary: Caroline grew up thinking Bill and Liz Forbes were her parents. Liz finally tells her that her real parents are a man named Leo Wyatt and a woman named Piper Halliwell. After the tragic death of Piper and Paige and Phoebe and their husbands, Leo moves Wyatt Chris and his adopted niece and nephew to Mystic Falls to meet Caroline. W/R, Chris/B, Care/T, W/E
1. Goodbye Mom

"Thanks for picking us up dad. I don't know what's wrong with my car." said Wyatt as he, Chris, and Leo walked up the steps of the manor. Leo had to go pick the boys up from high school because Wyatt's car wouldn't start. "No problem." said Leo. They walked inside the manor to see everything destroyed. "Oh my god." said Chris.

Leo and Wyatt ran into the dining room to see the lifeless bodies of Henry and Coop. "DAD!" yelled Chris from the bottom of the staircase. Leo and Wyatt ran over to see the lifeless body of Paige who looked like she was trying to get away from the attackers who the three knew were demons. Leo grabbed his son. Chris was always close to Paige. They ran into the kitchen to see Piper by the stove dead. Leo grabbed his wife. "Piper. I'm so sorry. I should have been here." Leo cried.

"Aunt Phoebe." said Wyatt. He and Chris kneeled next to their aunts body. "Wyatt the baby. Orb the baby out." said Chris. Phoebe was eight months pregnant. Wyatt took off his jacket and held out his arms. "BABY!" yelled Wyatt. Blue orbs appeared on the jacket and appeared a small baby girl. She opened her eyes and looked at Wyatt and Chris. Crying could be heard from upstairs. Chris orbed upstairs.

* * *

Chris orbed into his room to see a one year old Henry JR. on the bed. Chris went over and picked up his cousin. "Hey your okay. I got you buddy." he said calming his cousin down. Wyatt and Leo walked into the doorway. Leo was now holding the baby. "He's who Paige was trying to get to." said Leo.

"What are we going to do with them dad? We cant let them go to a orphanage." said Chris. "I'm not going to let that happen. Their now my kids. I'll adopt them." said Leo.

* * *

The funeral had a big turn out. Victor sat right next to Leo while Sam sat next to Chris. After the funeral, the mourners came back to the manor. "So, how's the adoption process going?" asked Sam as he went and stood by Leo and Victor. "I'm going to South Bay Social Services tomorrow. Mr. Cowan told me that I can fill out the papers there." said Leo.

"Where the boys at?" asked Victor. Leo pointed over at the dining room table. Victor nodded and walked over to them. Wyatt was sitting on the ground playing with Henry Jr. and Chris was trying to rock Parker asleep. They named the baby girl Parker. That was what Phoebe and Coop were going to name her. "Hi grandpa." said Wyatt noticing Victor. "Hey. How are you two?" asked Victor. "We're okay. It's just hard to see dad keeping mom's side of the bed made up." said Chris. "It's hard for him." said Victor.

Sam walked up. "Hey pal." said Sam kneeling down next to Henry. Henry smiled. Sam picked him up. "Hi Sam." said Chris. "Hey." said Sam. Sam handed Henry back to Wyatt. "You leaving?" asked Victor. "My charge is calling." said Sam. Sam walked into the kitchen and orbed out. "Grandpa, we know you don't like him, but you should try to be nice." said Wyatt.

* * *

**6 months since the death and funeral**

Wyatt picked up the picture of him, Piper, Leo, and Chris at Paige's house for Henry 1st birthday. He was bringing this to Mystic Falls with them. Leo had told them that they were moving to Mystic Falls, Virginia two weeks ago, but he didn't say why. Chris came into the empty living room carrying a six month old Parker. She looked so much like Phoebe. "Dad said to hurry up. He already has Henry in the car." said Chris. "I'm coming. Chris, did you grab ingredients for potions?" asked Wyatt. Chris nodded. Wyatt grabbed the picture and the book of shadows and followed Chris out of the manor.

The moving truck was in front of Leo's Jeep Cherokee which used to be Pipers. Chris climbed in the back and put Parker in her car seat. Wyatt sat up front with his dad.


	2. Meeting Mystic Falls

It was the first day of school at Mystic Falls High and Caroline, Bonnie, and Elena were ready except for Tyler being a new hybrid, and Jeremy seeing the ghosts of his dead girlfriends. The girls were walking in the hallway when Bonnie stopped in her tracks. "What now?" asked Elena. She was looking in the office. "Who are they?" asked Bonnie. "All I see is backs." said Caroline. "Two hot backs. I'm sensing that the guy in the red t-shirt is the oldest, and the guy in the green is younger." said Bonnie.

"You have a boyfriend. And it's my brother." said Elena. "Can I still think that the guy in green is hot?" asked Bonnie. Caroline didn't pay attention to her friends bickering because she was to busy watching the two guys walk out of the office. The guy in the green smiled at her. The guy in the red wasn't looking and accidentally bumped into her. They both fell. The guy in green, Elena, and Bonnie all ran over to them. "I'm so sorry." said the guy in red. "It's fine. I'm Caroline Forbes by the way." she said. She noticed his class schedule. "You have history with me. That's where me and my friend Elena are heading now. We can show you where it is." said Caroline.

"I'm Wyatt Halliwell, and this is my brother Chris, and he also has history with me. And you talk fast, and sure you can show us where it is." said Wyatt. Caroline giggled.

"Wy, I think I can introduce myself." said Chris. "Why didn't you?" asked Wyatt walking behind Caroline and Elena.

* * *

Liz just walked into her house when someone knocked on the door. She opened it to see her old whitelighter Leo. "Leo? I thought the Elders didn't want you around here?" asked Liz. "Where's Caroline?" asked Leo as he walked in carrying Parker. "At school, and answer my question." said Liz.

"I'm not a whitelighter anymore. I'm a mortal. I fell from grace." said Leo. "Where's Piper at?" asked Liz. "She died six months ago." said Leo. I'm so sorry. Did you two ever get married? Last time I saw you, Penny erased her and her sisters memory of Caroline." said Liz. "Yeah, we did. It was a forbidden marriage. Penny erased her memory of me including Caroline. Piper and I had two sons. Wyatt and Chris." said Leo. "Then why do you have a little girl with you?" asked Liz. "She's Phoebe's daughter. Phoebe died the same day as Piper." said Leo. "I'm so sorry." said Liz again.

They both were silent for a while longer. "When can I see Caroline?" he asked.

* * *

"Mom, so I'm missing the bonfire to have dinner with one of your old friends?" asked Caroline as she and Liz walked up the steps of a two story house. Liz nodded. Before Liz could knock they heard shouting on the other side. Leo opened the door. His eyes were fixed on Caroline. "Come in." he said. He wanted to hug his little girl but he knew he had to wait until him and Liz told her.

"Chris, I never said you could borrow my Nickleback CD!" yelled Wyatt as he and Chris came down the stairs. "What's wrong?" asked Leo. "Chris stole my Nickleback CD!" said Wyatt. "I did not! He said I could borrow it." said Chris. "You liar!" yelled Wyatt. Leo cleared his throat. "We have guests, so you two need to finish this later." commanded Leo. "Caroline?" questioned Chris. "Hi." said Caroline. The boys waved. "Is there a bathroom I could use?" she asked. "Upstairs, first door on your left." said Wyatt.

* * *

After she used the bathroom she noticed the attic door open. She walked in and saw a book on a podium. It was a large book. She opened the book and saw some sort of spell. "Hear now the words of the witches. The secrets we hid in the night. The oldest of gods are invoked here. The great work of magic is sought. In this night and in this hour, we call upon the Ancient Power. Bring your power to we siblings three! We want the power! Give us the power!" said Caroline.


	3. Getting ready a Wiccaning

_I got a review about the story. Caroline is still a vampire. I thought it would be interesting. It's set at the beginnin g of season 3. And Bonnie is still a wit ch. Keep those reviews coming!_

* * *

Wyatt and Chris came rushing into the at tic after the chandelier started to shak e. "What are you doing in here?" asked W yatt. "The door was open. What's this bo ok?" asked Caroline "Ummm…Take it away W yatt." said Chris. "At least we know she 's not a demon." said Wyatt. "A what?" a sked Caroline.

* * *

"I'M A WHITELIGHTER AND A WITCH!" yelled Caroline. "And now a charmed one." Chri s chimed in. Leo glared at his son. "And a Halliwell. A forbidden one at that." said Wyatt. Chris nodded agreeing with h is brother. "Sweetie let me explain." sa id Leo. "Don't you sweetie me! If you're my dad where have you been the past sev enteen years of my life!?" yelled Caroli ne.

"Your mother and I were never supposed t o fall in love, but we did. You were the outcome. The Elders didn't know about y ou and that was our plan. Liz was one of my charges and she couldn't have kids s o we gave you to her." said Leo calmly. "I can't take this. I'm leaving." said C aroline.

* * *

Caroline was sitting on the bleachers wh en Tyler, Bonnie, and Elena walked up. " You know the fun is at the bonfire." sai d Elena. They noticed that she was cryin g. "What's wrong?" asked Bonnie. "Who ma de you cry because I'm fixing to go bite their necks?!" asked Tyler angrily. "I just found out that my parents aren't re ally my parents." said Caroline.

"What?" asked Bonnie as they sat next to Caroline. "Turns out Wyatt and Chris ar e my brothers. Their parents gave to my mom shortly after I was born." said Caro line. "Why would they want to give up th eir newborn daughter?" asked Elena. Caro line shrugged her shoulders. Someone cle ared their throat. They looked up to see Leo. "Can I talk to Caroline in private ?" asked Leo.

"I take it this is your real dad?" asked Bonnie. Caroline nodded. They all got u p and left leaving Caroline with Leo. He sat next to her. "Why?" asked Caroline. "Why what?" asked Leo. "Why did you fin ally show up now?" asked Caroline. "Your mother Piper died six months ago. She h ad no memory of you. Her grandmother kne w she wouldn't want to give you up. That was the only way we could keep you safe . Caroline, I didn't want to leave you. It killed me knowing that I couldn't kee p you." said Leo.

"Why didn't you show up before now?" ask ed Caroline. "I couldn't. Your great-gra ndmother said if I did I would probably try to take you or something. I don't th ink she liked me." Leo joked. Caroline s miled. "I remember the first time you ev er smiled. It was right after you were b orn. You were born at home. I was the fi rst person to hold you. You smiled at yo ur mom and I." said Leo. He wiped away a tear at the memory. Caroline hugged him . "I love you daddy." said Caroline.

* * *

Caroline and Chris walked into the grill to see Elena, Bonnie, Stefan, Jeremy, a nd Damon all at a table. She hasn't hung out with her friends in a month. She ne ver really had the time because of her a nd her brothers now being the charmed on es. "So what is a wiccaning?" asked Caro line as she and Chris sat at the bar. "I t's kind of like a christening. It's per formed by a high priestess or the family matriarch. That would be our grams. It calls on the ancestors that have passed. " explained Chris.

Caroline glanced over at her friends who quickly looked away. "Dad wouldn't be m ad if you invited them to the wiccaning. " said Chris. "Really?" she asked. He no dded. They got up and walked over to the group. "Hey guys." said Caroline. "Umm… hey Caroline. Chris." said Stefan. "I wa s wondering if you guys might want to co me over to my dads house tonight." said Caroline. "What's the occasion?" asked B onnie. "My sister's wiccaning." said Car oline. They got confused looks. "We'll b e there." said Elena.

* * *

"So who all am I calling?" asked Wyatt a s he walked into the attic. "Grams." sai d Leo. The pacifier that Parker had, had been orbed out of her mouth to Henry's hand. "I saw that Henry. Give that back to Parker this instance." commanded Wyat t. "Now you see why I'm wanting Penny he re first. She's going to use a spell to make them stop fighting." said Leo. "Hea r me now, hear my cry, spirit from the o ther side, cross now the great divide." said Wyatt.

Grams appeared in a swirl in bright ligh ts. "I've been waiting for you to call. Hello sweetie." said grams as she went a nd hugged Wyatt. She then went and hugge d Leo. "So where is Piper and the girls? Haven't you called them yet?" asked Gra ms. Wyatt and Leo shook their heads. Gra ms mouthed out to Wyatt to call them. "H ear me now, hear my cry, spirit from the other side, cross now the great divide. " said Wyatt. Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Henr y, and Coop all appeared in bright orbs. 

"Hi mom." said Wyatt. "Hi sweetie." said Piper as she hugged her eldest son. "Wh at are we doing here?" asked Henry. "For Parker Halliwell's wiccaning." said Leo . "Where is she? I have to see her." sai d Phoebe. Leo looked over at where Henry Jr. and Parker had been and they were g one. "I'll go call Chris and Caroline an d see if they orbed or beamed over there . We don't want Henry's demon attacking them." said Wyatt. "Who's Caroline?" ask ed Piper. "Penny I'll let you take it aw ay." said Leo. "Powers and emotions tied , a witch's heart is where it lies. Help her with her agony. Bless her with her memory." said Grams.

"_Leo what are you doing with her?" asked Piper as Leo took their daughter out of her arms. "I'm going to take Caroline so mewhere safe." said Leo. "She's safe her e." said Prue. "No she's not." said Penn y. "What's going on? Why are you taking here?" asked Phoebe. "I'm so sorry you t hree. By morning none of you will rememb er Caroline or Leo." said Penny. "Goodby e Piper. I love you." said Leo as he orb ed away with Caroline._

"My daughter. We have a daughter. Where is she?" asked Piper. "She'll be here so on."


	4. The Teenage Ones

Wyatt walked into the dark hallways of Mystic Falls high to see if Henry and Parker came here. He noticed the door to Alaric's classroom was slightly open. When he walked in he was pushed against the wall at superspeed. It was Rebekah. "Wyatt, what are you doing here?" she asked. "Looking for my little brother and sister." his phone buzzed.

**Henry n Parker Granpa's. Chris went 2 get them- Caroline.**

"Rebekah, I've seen you around school and we talked a little in class. I was wondering if you might want to go out with me sometime. Maybe tomorrow?" asked Wyatt. "You? No way." she said. "Why not?" he asked. "Your not my type." she said as she grabbed her purse. "You have a type?" Wyatt questioned. "Yes, and I don't like you sister." said Rebekah. She walked out of the classroom. Wyatt orbed back home.

* * *

After being hugged to death from Piper, Phoebe, and Paige, Caroline and Chris were in the living room alone waiting for Wyatt to return when the doorbell rang. Caroline and Chris walked over to the door. Caroline opened the door to be greeted by her friends smiling faces. Except for Damon who wasn't sure about coming.

"Hey guys come in." said Caroline. They all walked in. "Nice place." said Jeremy. "it's a Victorian. Our Grandfather owned it back in the 20s. Our dad was born here in 1924." said Chris. Their mouths dropped. "Chris, Caroline, Grams is fixing to do the spell." yelled Coop from upstairs. "Grams?" questioned Bonnie. "Our Grams." said Chris. Bonnie blushed.

Even with Jeremy standing right next to her she couldn't help but blush when Chris talked to her. "I thought we were going to wait till Wyatt got back?" asked Caroline. "She's just going to try to help out with their rivalry. Then we have to figure out Henrys demon. Then the wiccaning." explained Chris as they all went upstairs.

* * *

After Caroline introduced friends to her family, Penny started the spell. "Cast your petty jealousies into darkest night, let these feuding siblings no longer fight." said Penny. Orbs acme out of Henry and Parker and stayed in the air. "Shouldn't those go away by now?" asked Elena. "Penny, are you sure that spell worked?" asked Stefan. Wyatt walked in.

"Remind me to never be nice to vampires again," the orbs hit Caroline, Wyatt, and Chris, "Because that Rebekah is such a jerk face!" said Wyatt. "Oh please, you soo like her." said Chris. "I do not!" Wyatt whined. "Do too!" said Caroline. "Do not, Caroline." said Wyatt. "You so like her." said Chris. "Do not, Chris." whined Wyatt. "Do too." chimed in Caroline. "Do not, Caroline." said Wyatt. "Why don't you just date her already?" asked Caroline. "Why don't you just date Tyler?" asked Wyatt. "Cause I already am!" said Caroline. A demon shimmered in behind Henry Jr. "Guys it's back! Caroline, blast him." commanded Leo. Wyatt, Chris, and Caroline all screamed and ran out of the attic. "Any more great ideas Leo?" asked Damon.

* * *

"I am so out of here." said Wyatt as he walked towards the door. Everyone came down stairs coming after the kids. Caroline chased after Wyatt. "Wyatt, don't you go out that door!" commanded Caroline. "Try and stop me!" yelled Wyatt. "Wyatt!" yelled Caroline. She accidentally blows up a potted plant. "Geez, blow my head off why don't ya!?" yelled Wyatt. "Oh, come on it was an accident!" yelled Caroline. "Chris, no one leaves this house until Grams reverses the spell." said Paige. Chris waved. "Sayonara." said Chris. He orbed away. "What did he just do?" asked Jeremy. "Chris. Wyatt, Wyatt, don't you leave this house." said Piper. "Why not Chris did?" asked Wyatt. "That doesn't count. He probably orbed to Magic School." said Caroline.

"Yeah, well, I'm going to go find Rebekah." said Wyatt. "Wyatt this is more important than some silly girl!" said Grams. Wyatt left. "Way to go Grams." said Caroline. "Caroline, don't be rude!" commanded Bonnie. "Its not my fault, its just the stupidest book ever, and grams said the spell would work and it obviously didn't." said Caroline. She kept rambling on. "Let this girl, quick as a sneeze, stop this snit and quickly freeze!" chanted Penny. Caroline froze. "Why is my best friend a statue?" asked Elena. "Don't worry. She'll thaw out in a hour or two. Now. You all go find my sons." commanded Leo. They all nodded and left.


End file.
